No me Jodas
by MissFiirelight
Summary: Miyuki tuvo un sueño, uno no muy sano.


Aqui les dejo un corto, bien corto, y algo apurado.

Es simplemente un detallido ya que hoy es 18/02 mejor conocido como MiyuSawa's Day.

Espero que lo disfruten

* * *

**No Me Jodas**

Miyuki camino con prisa mirando el piso hasta llegar al dormitorio número cinco y sin pedir permiso o tocar la puerta abrió y vio al peli verde sentado en el piso jugando con su consola. Dio un par de grandes zancadas y se sentó a su lado.

"Kuramochi" le llamo, y el mayor sin despegar la mirada del televisor respondió con un sonido monosílabo "Kuramochi necesito decirte algo" se escuchaba agitado.

"Te escucho" le respondió, aun sin quitar la vista de la pantalla.

"Eh pues, acabo de tener un sueño, Sawamura estaba hay… Y-Y yo también…"

· ~· ~· ~· ~· ~

Miyuki bajo hasta los labios del menor y presiono los suyos contra ellos moviéndolos con suavidad, disfruto de la calidez que provenía del chico y con la mano derecha le acaricio la mejilla, al separarse escucho una risita nerviosa y coqueta de parte de Eijun y sin darse cuenta le sonrió.

El habiente estaba nublado, cálido y con buen aroma. Para cuando se dio cuenta tenia al chico de ojos dorados acostado sobre su cama y el sobre él, besándole, no como antes, con ansiedad, con deseo, queriendo sentirlo, quitarle todo.

"Hey Kazuya" Eijun le llamo levantándose hasta sentarse y sacándose la camisa "¿Ves algo que te guste?".

El mayor trago en seco, no muy seguro de a dónde mirar primero.

"Si, joder si" y sin pensarlo mucho puso sus manos sobre el pecho del niño y comenzó a acariciarle la piel, poco a poco empujándolo hasta hacer que se acostara de nuevo.

"¿Me deseas?".

"Si, joder… si". Bajo el rostro buscando los labios del moreno de nuevo y volvió a besarle, con igual o más desespero que antes "Déjame tocarte" suplico aun sin despegarse de los labios del otro.

_Ya lo haces_.

"Déjame tocarte más" insistió "Deja que vea todo de ti" y levanto el rostro para admirar la vista una vez más.

"Soy todo tuyo, Kazuya~".

·.·.·

"Kazuya, Kazuya~" la voz le salió entre cortada y mucho mas ronca de lo que se imaginaba "Me encantas".

Tan cálido, tan agradable.

"Kazuya~ muévete mas. Más rápido. Más profundo. Deja que te sienta" suplico.

_Lléname de ti_.

Miyuki le tomo por la cintura, apretando con fuerza, buscando de que apoyarse. Sawamura cerró los ojos e hizo una mueca de angustia, quizás era porque le había apretado con mucha fuerza, o quizás por otra cosa.

"Eijun" le llamo con calma, encorvando la espalda para acercar su rostro al del menor, el cual respondió al llamado sin mover un musculo y emitiendo un sonido seco "Mírame Eijun" le pidió, casi a suplicas y con un tono suave.

El menor desistió el seño fruncido que tenía en el rostro y volteo a mirar a quien le poseía.

Esos grandes, profundos y adoradados ojos.

Miyuki se movió de forma más pausada, entrando y saliendo de Eijun, una y otra vez, observando el brillo en la mirada el menor, y disfrutando de las muecas de placer que hacía.

"Aww… Se siente tan bien~" dijo con la voz semi orgásmica.

"¿te gusta?" le pregunto, moviéndose un poco más rápido.

"Me encanta" logro decir y se aferro a las sabanas. _Me encanta_.

"Eijun" suspiro ahogado aumentando la velocidad de vaivén "Eijun~".

"Aaaghww~".

· ~· ~· ~· ~· ~

"Lo besaba. Y le sacaba la ropa y le decía y hacia cosas pervertidas" jugueteo con sus dedos.

Kuramochi detuvo el juego y volteo a verlo.

"¿Por qué no vas y se lo dices a el?" parecía bastante molesto.

"O claro… Sawamura que tal disculpa, esta tarde tuve un sueño en el que teníamos sexo, ¿todo bien? Sí, claro más tarde juego a atrapar para ti".

"Suena perfecto para mi" Kuramochi volteo y le quito la pause al juego.

Miyuki bufo, decepcionado de que su mejor amigo no le ayudara y se encamino a salir de la habitación, pero algo, alguien, bloqueaba su camino.

Sawamura estaba parado frente a la puerta con la mirada levemente perdida.

_No me jodan_.

"Hola" Miyuki saludo con nerviosismo "¿Cuánto tiempo llevas hay?".

Sawamura volteo los ojos, sonrojado.

"Lo de atrapar para mi si va, ¿no es cierto?" Miyuki simplemente asintió con suavidad "Bien" dijo como si nada y abrió la puerta "Te veo en la práctica entonces" y salió cerrando la puerta.

_¿Qué?_.

Entonces la puerta se abrió de nuevo y Sawamura aun mas sonrojado que antes volvió a hacer presencia.

"Y Para Que Lo Sepas" prácticamente grito "No Tengo Ningún Problema Con Que Tengas Sueños Eróticos Conmigo" hizo una mueca extraña "Yo También Los Tengo Contigo" y cerró la puerta de golpe.

¿QUÉ?.

"idiotas" murmuro Kuramochi a lo lejos.

**FIN**

* * *

Espero que lo hayan disfrutando, esta bien sencillo, es simplemente que no me queria quedar sin hacer ningun aporte al evento, sin importar cuan pequeño fuese.

Feliz dia, espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

Nos leemos.


End file.
